One Sweet Day
by Miss Aruri
Summary: This is kinda sad...sorry if I cost you money for tissues...This is sweet tho. It's Hermione and she's sad about someone dying...that's all I'm saying.


A/N: I just got back from a good (romantic) day at school and since I'm weird, something like this popped into my head…so I'm writing it…ok…don't flame me cause this is my first songfic! Try and guess who's POV this is from…ok…I'll stop now… really I will…see? Told you so! Ok… sorry…  
  
1 One Sweet Day  
  
1.1 Sorry I never told you all I wanted to say…  
  
I wrung my hands in my skirt, trying not to hear what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
1.2 Now it's too late to hold you…  
  
"Many brave wizards and witches fought to defeat Lord Voldemort, and after a long battle, we have achieved our goal. Lord Voldemort is dead."  
  
'Cause you've flown away…so far away…  
  
"There were many heroes, but some will not return."  
  
1.3 Never had I imagined living without your smile…  
  
And then he read the names of the people who have died.  
  
1.4 Feeling and knowing you near me…  
  
I tried to hold back my sobs as Dumbledore said 'his' name.  
  
1.5 It keeps me alive…  
  
"Harry Potter,"  
  
1.6 Alive…  
  
I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let my tears flow. I sobbed rather loudly, but I didn't care. I felt a hand on my back, but I did nothing. Harry, my Harry, was gone.  
  
1.7 And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
I felt someone pull me up, and I brought my hands down from my face. I was looking into the eyes of Dumbledore.  
  
1.8 Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
"He knows you love him…"  
  
1.9 And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
Someone led me up into my room and I collapsed on my bed, crying. "No…" I whispered. "No!"  
  
1.10 One sweet day…  
  
I got up and knocked my chair over. I grabbed books off my desk and threw them wildly across the room. But my hands stopped when they came upon one book.  
  
We'll eventually be together  
  
Darling I never showed you…  
  
I opened the book, hands trembling, and pulled out a note. 'Dear Herm, I know you love reading about this subject, so I got this for you.  
  
1.11 Assumed you'd always be there…  
  
'Love forever, Harry'  
  
1.12 I took your presence for granted…  
  
I clutched the note to my heart, crying softly.  
  
1.13 But I always cared…  
  
I grabbed my quill and a piece of parchment and began writing.  
  
1.14 I'll miss the love that we shared  
  
'Dearest Harry,  
  
1.15 And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
'There's something important that I've never told anyone…  
  
1.16 Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
'Not even you.'  
  
1.17 And I know eventually we'll be together  
  
'And I hate myself because you don't know…  
  
1.18 One sweet day…  
  
'That I love you.  
  
1.19 Although the sun will never shine the same…  
  
'I love you, Harry, with all that's in my heart.  
  
1.20 I'll always look to a brighter day  
  
'Love, more than you'll ever know, Hermione'  
  
1.21 Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep…  
  
I walked to the window and opened it.  
  
1.22 You will always listen as I pray  
  
The night air blew into my room, my hair flying around with it.  
  
1.23 And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
  
I folded the letter halfway down the center,  
  
1.24 Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
  
And I brought it to my lips and kissed it.  
  
1.25 And I know eventually we'll be together…  
  
"I love you Harry." I whispered to the wind, which I hoped would carry my voice to him.  
  
1.26 One sweet day  
  
And I let the letter go. It flew around, the wind bringing it up to the heavens above. I watched it until it disappeared out of sight.  
  
1.27 Sorry I never told you  
  
And in the distance, I saw something fly towards me, the sun rising behind it. It was a white dove, whiter than a unicorn. It landed on my hand and blinked up at me with its large blue eyes. It was then I noticed something gold wrapped around its neck. It was a golden locked. I pulled it off the bird to examine it more closely. It was made of pure gold, with a diamond in the middle. I opened it up and nearly dropped it.  
  
1.28 All I wanted to say…  
  
The words 'I love you' were carved inside… 


End file.
